Gryffindor Unlocked
by Twitch101
Summary: Opps! Looks like the Gryffindors just spilt a little secret about themselves! But the next question you have to ask the is: Did they mean to? Taken over by LilOwl777.


This is a very short one-shot

It's just something i was writing for something else but it didn't really fit so i made it separate.

Hope you like it!

I don't own Harry Potter (First I'm the wrong age, second I'm in the wrong part of the world and last I look nothing like JK Rowling)

* * *

It was the first day back to Hogwarts and everyone was glad to be back

It was the first day back to Hogwarts and everyone was glad to be back. During the feast Hermione lent over to Harry and Ron and asked them why Dumbledore kept looking at them and some of the teacher and Slytherin were glaring at them. Just then Seamus cracked another joke about Sprout and some Slytherins.

"Slytherin's always glare at us 'Mione it isn't a big deal." Ron grumbled spraying food everywhere.

"Gross Ron." Muttered Dean wiping his face.

"Sorry."

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why the teachers are glaring."

"'Cause they're old coots." Ginny said

""Or maybe because our whole table has been rigged so that the teachers and the Slytherin can hear everything that we say." Harry said without looking up from his meal.

"Sweet mother of all things Gryffindor! Cried most of the Gryffindor listening in.

"How the hell do you know that Harry?" Seamus asked looking nervously at the now shocked teachers.

"Easy. One: They're using new creations from the twins…"

"And everyone knows that the only person better then the twins is Harry." Mock whispered Neville.

"What happens when you have the genetics of the Marauders!" Laughed Ron

"Second: I grew up using techniques like this to get away from the Dursleys." Everyone growled at the forbidden name. "Though those where Muggle means."

"And forth: if I was wrong then they wouldn't have reacted as they did." At this Harry raised his cup and smirked at the teachers. Everyone at the Gryffindor table burst out laughing.

"Sweet Merlin, Hogwarts is going to be very dull next year without you Harry." Ginny smiled at him. She still hadn't gotten over her crush.

"So Harry what plans do you have this year?" Ron said looking excited.

"Sneaking into the forest?" Someone asked

"Done… More than once." Ron replied.

"Go into Hogsmeade without permission."

"Please we've been doing that since third year." Scoffed Hermione

"Sneak into the teachers common room."

"Second year." Harry said

"Find the kitchens?" Every Gryffindor looked at the random.

"You don't know where the kitchens are?"

"Um… ignore me…"

"OH! Get the Elves drunk!" Ron laughed at the memory.

"We did that last year!"

"When?"

"Remember when the whole castle was turned fluro and the food was all plastic?" Harry raised his eyebrows at the others.

"That was when they were drunk!" finished Hermione smugly.

"I know! Sneak into the Slytherins common room." A second year said excitedly.

"That's impossible."

"Or is it!" Ron said slyly grinning at Hermione.

"Don't remind me Ron!" Groaned Hermione. "Everyone makes mistakes.'

"But normally its small mistakes 'Mione." Harry said grinning.

"What happened?" A third year asked.

"Let's just say that the Slytherin common room was done in our second year…" Harry started watching the Slytherins reaction.

"And 'Mione should put animal hair in Polyjuice Po…" Both Hermione and Harry covered Ron's mouth before he finished.

"Way to go Ron." Harry motioned toward Snape who looked like he wanted to kill them.

"Oh shit." Ron grumbled.

"Harry…" Hermione pleaded.

"So Ron, still want to get a tattoo?" Harry said changing the subject so that the teachers and Slytherin's wouldn't do anything just yet.

"Yeah!"

"Where?"

"Back…" Ron said dreamily.

"Really! Well maybe you should ask Hermione about hers!" Harry said slyly. The reaction was hilarious.

"WHAT?!" The Gryffindors bellowed causing the whole hall to go quiet. The teachers looked like they were going to faint and the Slytherins looked quiet impressed both from Granger breaking their mold of her and Harry's cunningness.

"Thanks Harry… Lay off guys! I'm old enough to make my own decisions… and no I'm not going to show you! Plus Harry didn't tell you about his! Or his tongue or his nipple or his other TWO tattoos that he's had since he was 15." Hermione shot an evil grin at Harry who returned it.

"I was going to tell them straight after you told them about your… encounter with the club we went to in the holidays remember Ron?… you know the one where Hermione got drunk and started strip teas…"

"That's enough Harry… if I remember you were busy with half the female population that night so you can't talk." Hermione, Ron and Harry grinned at each other while the Gryffindors (excluding Ginny) laughed.

"What can we say? We're Gryffindors to the bone!" Harry and Hermione said as one. Ron just smirked at them.

"I knew 'bout the tattoos but I didn't know 'bout the piercing! You have been busy!" Seamus looked impressed

"Just like you and that little Amanda of yours that you 'visit'" Seamus slapped Ron on the back.

"Well done guys." Dean said with amusement. "In one day you've managed to unlock Gryffindors secret! Look at them all! They all going to have a heart attack." He motioned to the hall. Everyone (except McGonagall 'cause she's a Gryffindor too) had frozen in place.

"Damn! And I thought it was the Slytherins we had to watch out for!" a random forth year Ravenclew finally said.

ENDE

* * *

P.S I am still working on the other story but it is going slowly.


End file.
